HTTP is the abbreviation of HyperText Transport Protocol which is a telecommunication protocol popularly used for accesses to WEB site. WWW (World Wide Web) servers are composed to be able to activate HTTP programs, and handle data after WEB pages in the WEB servers get accesses from each client.
HTTP is a software program which usually waits for accesses at the WEB server, and manages communication transactions between the server and the clients. Then if the HTTP gets accesses from client side, it enables users to look HyperText in WEB browser on the client's PC.
CGI (Common Gateway Interface) is a common interface to execute exterior applications called CGI programs executed on WEB servers.
Avatar is a “Digital Actor” or Agent appearing in web pages of network spaces such as 3D chat-rooms or VRML (Virtual Reality Modeling Language), and is used as an agent of participants in such hyper spaces.
In such environment, the crawler software is popular among existing WWW browser software embedded in WEB browser of clients' PCs. This software automatically accesses to homepages designated by clients beforehand and automatically retrieves the data into the clients.
Another agent programs are also well known; one automatically searches requested WEB pages at the scheduled time and executes some specific job; and another automatically gathers information scattering in internet and packages them into databases.
The other system is also developed which makes both clients' agents appear on both each client's PC through Communication Chat Server. But these clients' agents can not move and communicate in cyber spaces of the WEB server until they receive clients' orders and instructions, so that these clients' agents are left just as ‘dumb doll’ when clients give them no instruction, while the clients are apart from the desk, for example.
And also, there are many access tools for Email, but all of them use SMTP Protocol (Email Transferring Protocol) or POP server (Email recipient server).
Real Audio, Netshow are well known for WEB audio applications, and Real Video is well known for WEB motion pictures. But all these software work on WEB Browser and can not function in the manner that the agent follows HTTP protocol on the desktop outside the browser and automatically downloads tunes or pictures from WEB server, and automatically explains these tunes and pictures.
However, none of above mentioned client agent systems is composed to be able to cooperate with WEB server applications, although there are many accessory tools alike icon on clients' PCs which co-work with desktop applications and show music and picture or report internet situation periodically to clients.
Though there is an accessory tool working with HTTP protocol, no client agent system can interactively and organically work with WEB server applications.
Existing agent programs move both inside and outside browsers, but not work with WEB server applications. These existing agent systems have no function periodically checking WEB applications, observing and reporting its situation to clients.
Existing systems to enable communication among several clients through communication chat servers enable communication by letters, audio, and others. But these systems do not interactively or cooperatively work with WEB server applications or their data.
Considering this situation, this invention solves the defect of these agent systems of existing technology, and purposes to provide an agent accessory tool which enables both WEB applications executing in WEB browser domain and general applications running outside the WEB browser domain to work organically, interactively and closely together.
This system also purposes to provide an agent accessory tool which can automatically pick music or pictures from the WEB server by HTTP instructions whether or not browser software is working.